dinosaur_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur Pedia Wikia
Welcome to the Dinosaur Pedia Wikia Long, long ago, animals called dinosaurs lived on the earth. A Dinosaurs #Abelisaurus #Acanthopholis #Acanthostega #Achelousaurus #Achillobator #Acrocanthosaurus #Adasaurus #Adocus #Aegyptosaurus #Aeolosaurus #Aepisaurus #Afrovenator #Agilisaurus #Agujaceratops #Agustinia #Ahshislepelta #Aigialosaurus #Ajkaceratops #Alamosaurus #Alanqa #Albertaceratops #Albertosaurus #Alectrosaurus #Aletopelta #Alexornis #Algoasaurus #Alioramus #Allosaurus #Alphadon #Altirhinus #Altispinax #Alvarezsaurus #Alxasaurus #Amargasaurus #Amargasuchus #Ammosaurus #Ampelosaurus #Amphicoelias #Amtosaurus #Amygdalodon #Anatosuchus #Anchiceratops #Anhanguera #Ankylosaurus #Anserimimus #Antarctopelta #Antarctosaurus #Antetonitrus #Antrodemus #Anurognathus #Apatosaurus #Aragosaurus #Aralosaurus #Archaeodontosaurus #Archaeopteryx #Archaeornithoides #Archaeornithomimus #Archelon #Argentinosaurus #Argyrosaurus #Arkharavia #Arrhinoceratops #Arthropleura #Asiatosaurus #Atacamatitan #Atlascopcosaurus #Aublysodon #Aucasaurus #Australovenator #Australodocus #Austrosaurus #Avaceratops #Avimimus #Avisaurus B Dinosaurs #Bactrosaurus #Balaur #Bambiraptor #Barosaurus #Baryonyx #Beelzebufo #Beipiaosaurus #Becklespinax #Bellusaurus #Bernissartia #Bonitasaura #Brachiosaurus #Brachyceratops #Brachylophosaurus #Brachytrachelopan #Bradycneme #Bravoceratops #Byronosaurus C Dinosaurs #Callovosaurus #Camarasaurus #Camptosaurus #Carcharodontosaurus #Carnotaurus #Castorocauda #Caudipteryx #Cearadactylus #Cedarosaurus #Centrosaurus #Ceratogaulus #Ceratops #Ceratosaurus #Cetiosaurus #Charonosaurus #Chasmosaurus #Chialingosaurus #Chilantaisaurus #Chindesaurus #Chirostenotes #Cimolestes #Citipati #Clidastes #Coahuilaceratops #Coelophysis #Coloborhynchus #Colossochelys #Compsognathus #Concavenator #Condorraptor #Confuciusornis #Coronosaurus #Corythosaurus #Crassigyrinus #Cretornis #Cretoxyrhina #Crichtonsaurus #Cristatusaurus #Cryolophosaurus #Cryptoclidus D Dinosaurs #Dacentrurus #Daemonosaurus #Dakosaurus #Dakotadon #Dakotasuchus #Darwinopterus #Daspletosaurus #Datanglong #Deinocheirus #Deinonychus #Deinosuchus #Deltadromeus #Deltatheridium #Desmatosuchus #Diabloceratops #Dicraeosaurus #Didelphodon #Dilophosaurus #Dimetrodon #Dimorphodon #Dinilysia #Diphydontosaurus #Diplocaulus #Diplodocus #Dolichorhynchops #Dorygnathus #Draconyx #Dracopelta #Dracovenator #Dreadnoughtus #Dromaeosaurus #Dromiceiomimus #Dryosaurus #Dsungaripterus #Dunkleosteus #Dyoplosaurus E Dinosaurs #Edaphosaurus #Edmontonia #Edmontosaurus #Effigia #Einiosaurus #Ekrixinatosaurus #Elaphrosaurus #Elasmosaurus #Enantiornithine #Eocarcharia #Eoraptor #Eotriceratops #Epanterias #Epidexipteryx #Erectopus #Erlikosaurus #Eryops #Estemmenosuchus #Eudimorphodon #Euoplocephalus #Euparkeria #Eustreptospondylus F Dinosaurs #Fabrosaurus #Falcarius #Fruitafossor #Fukuiraptor #Fukuisaurus #Futabasaurus G Dinosaurs #Gallimimus #Gasosaurus #Gastonia #Giganotosaurus #Gigantoraptor #Gigantspinosaurus #Glyptops #Gojirasaurus #Gondwanatitan #Goniopholis #Gorgosaurus #Gravitholus #Greererpeton #Gryphosaurus #Guanlong H Dinosaurs #Hadrosaurus #Hallopus #Halticosaurus #Haplocanthosaurus #Haploceheirus #Harpactognathus #Harpymimus #Hatzegopteryx #Heptasteornis #Herrerasaurus #Hesperonychus #Hesperornis #Hesperosaurus #Heterodontosaurus #Homalocephale #Hoplitosaurus #Huayangosaurus #Hybodus #Hydrotherosaurus #Hylaeosaurus #Hylonomus #Hynerpeton #Hypacrosaurus #Hypselosaurus #Hypsilophodon I Dinosaurs #Ianthasaurus #Iberomesornis #Ichthyornis #Ichthyosaurus #Ichthyostega #Ichthyovenator #Iguanodon #Incisivosaurus #Indosuchus #Ingenia #Inostrancevia #Irritator #Ischigualastia #Ischisaurus #Isisaurus #Itemirus J Dinosaurs #Janenschia #Jaxartosaurus #Jeholopterus #Jeholornis #Jobaria #Judiceratops K Dinosaurs #Kaprosuchus #Karaurus #Kentrosaurus #Kelmayisaurus #Koolasuchus #Kosmoceratops #Kotasaurus #Kritosaurus #Kuehneosaurus L Dinosaurs #Labocania #Labyrinthodontia #Lambeosaurus #Lanzhousaurus #Laplatasaurus #Lapparentosaurus #Leaellynasaura #Leptoceratops #Leptosuchus #Lesothosaurus #Lexovisaurus #Liaoningosaurus #Liliensternus #Limnoscelis #Liopleurodon #Lophorhothon #Loricosaurus #Lourinhanosaurus #Ludodactylus #Lufengosaurus #Lukousaurus #Lycorhinus M Dinosaurs #Macrogryphosaurus #Maiasaura #Majungasaurus #Mamenchisaurus #Mapusaurus #Masiakasaurus #Medusaceratops #Megalosaurus #Megaraptor #Megazostrodon #Mercuriceratops #Mesodma #Metriacanthosaurus #Metriorhynchus #Michelinoceras #Microceratops #Microposaurus #Microraptor #Minmi #Minotaurasaurus #Miragaia #Mixosaurus #Moganopterus #Mojoceratops #Monoclonius #Monolophosaurus #Mononykus #Mosasaurus #Moschops #Multituberculate #Muraenosaurus #Mussasaurus #Muttaburrasaurus N Dinosaurs #Nanosaurus #Nanotyrannus #Nanshiungosaurus #Nasutoceratops #Nemegtosaurus #Neovenator #Neuquensaurus #Nigersaurus #Nipponosaurus #Noasaurus #Nodosaurus #Nothosaurus #Nundasuchus #Nyctosaurus O Dinosaurs #Ohmdenosaurus #Ojoceratops #Oligokyphus #Olorotitan #Omeisaurus #Ophiacodon #Ophthalmosaurus #Opisthocoelicaudia #Ornithocheirus #Ornitholestes #Ornithomimus #Ornithosuchus #Orodromeus #Oryctodromeus #Ostafrikasaurus #Othnielia #Ouranosaurus #Oviraptor #Oxalaia P Dinosaurs #Pachycephalosaurus #Pachyrhinosaurus #Palaeobatrachus #Panoplosaurus #Paramacellodus #Parasaurolophus #Parasuchus #Parksosaurus #Patagosaurus #Pawpawsaurus #Pelecanimimus #Pentaceratops #Peteinosaurus #Piatnitzkysaurus #Pinacosaurus #Pisanosaurus #Pistosaurus #Piveteausaurus #Placerias #Planicoxa #Plateosaurus #Platyhystrix #Plesiopleurodon #Plesiosaurus #Pleurocoelus #Pliosaurus #Poekilopleuron #Polacanthus #Polycotylus #Postosuchus #Prenocephale #Prionosuchus #Probactrosaurus #Proceratosaurus #Procompsognathus #Proganochelys #Prosaurolophus #Protarchaeopteryx #Protoceratops #Protopteryx #Psittacosaurus #Pteranodon #Pterodactylus #Pterodaustro #Ptilodus #Pyroraptor Q Dinosaurs #Quetzalcoatlus #Qantassaurus R Dinosaurs #Rajasaurus #Raptorex #Regaliceratops #Rhabdodon #Rhamphorhynchus #Riojasaurus #Rubeosaurus #Rugops #Rutiodon S Dinosaurs #Saichania #Saltasaurus #Sanajeh #Sarahsaurus #Sarcosuchus #Saurolophus #Sauroniops #Sauropelta #Saurophaganax #Sauroposeidon #Saurornitholestes #Scaphognathus #Scutellosaurus #Scutosaurus #Secodontosaurus #Segisaurus #Segnosaurus #Shantungosaurus #Shaochilong #Shonisaurus #Shunosaurus #Siamotyrannus #Silvisarus #Sinoceratops #Sinopliosaurus #Sinornithosaurus #Sinovenator #Sinraptor #Sordes #Spinops #Spinosaurus #Squalicorax #Stegoceras #Stegosaurus #Steropodon #Stokesosaurus #Struthiomimus #Struthiosaurus #Stygimoloch #Styracosaurus #Suchomimus #Suchosaurus #Supersaurus #Szechuanosaurus T Dinosaurs #Talarurus #Tapejara #Tarascosaurus #Tarbosaurus #Tarchia #Telmatosaurus #Tenontosaurus #Teratophoneus #Texacephale #Therizinosaurus #Thescelosaurus #Thrinaxodon #Titanoceratops #Titanosaurus #Torosaurus #Torvosaurus #Triadobatrachus #Triceratops #Troodon #Tropeognathus #Tsintaosaurus #Tuojiangosaurus #Tupandactylus #Tupuxuara #Turanoceratops #Tylosaurus #Tyrannosaurus #Tyrannotitan U Dinosaurs #Udanoceratops #Ultrasaurus #Unaysaurus #Utahceratops #Utahraptor V Dinosaurs #Vagaceratops #Vancleavea #Velafrons #Velociraptor #Veterupristisaurus #Volaticotherium W Dinosaurs #Wendiceratops #Wuerhosaurus X Dinosaurs #Xenoceratops #Xenotarsosaurus #Xiphactinus Y Dinosaurs Yangchuanosaurus Yutyrannus Z Dinosaurs Zhejiangopterus Zupaysaurus Ichthyostega.png|Ichthyostega meaning "Fish Roof" Plesiosaurus.png|Plesiosaurus meaning "Near Lizard" Deinonychus.png|Deinonychus meaning "Terrible Claw" Muttaburrasaurus.png|Muttaburrasaurus meaning "Reptile from Muttaburra" Pteranodon.png|Pteranodon meaning "Winged and Toothless" Deinosuchus.png|Deinosuchus meaning "Terrible Crocodile" Euoplocephalus.png|Euoplocephalus meaning "Well-Armed Head" Nasutoceratops.png|Nasutoceratops meaning "Large-Nosed" Styracosaurus.png|Styracosaurus meaning "Spiked Lizard" Albertosaurus.png|Albertosaurus meaning "Alberta Lizard" Ankylosaurus.png|Ankylosaurus meaning "Fused Lizard" Triceratops.png|Triceratops meaning "Three-Horned-Face Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus meaning "Tyrant Lizard" Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse